


Always Welcome

by AimAim94



Series: Iron Dad/Spider Son Short stories and One Shots [23]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/M, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Protective May Parker (Spider-Man), Protective Peter Parker, Supportive May Parker (Spider-Man), Teen Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Panic Attacks, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24850807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AimAim94/pseuds/AimAim94
Summary: Peter and Tony realize that they are both always welcome in the other's space.
Relationships: May Parker & Peter Parker, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Iron Dad/Spider Son Short stories and One Shots [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540996
Comments: 26
Kudos: 253





	Always Welcome

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Sunday!
> 
> I was like I need some fluff and decided to write it! 
> 
> RANDOM FACT ABOUT ME: I'm never ready for Mondays.
> 
> ENJOY!

Tony was exhausted. He had been traveling back all day. Normally he would have used the jet but Pepper had a prior commitment and he had booked a first class flight to California and back the next day. All he wanted was a shower, and his bed—Or perhaps some lab time and then bed.

Tony made his way to his shower. After he had changed into some sweats and a band t-shirt. He made his way to the kitchen and made some coffee. Tony went to take a sip when Friday interrupted him, “Peter Parker is calling. He has stated that it’s urgent.”

Tony put the cup on the counter, “Answer it, Fri.”

“Umm, Mr. Stark?” Peter sounded out of breath like he had been running, “Can I come over? I have a problem.”

“Are you injured from patrol?” Tony asked.

“No. I’m not injured from patrolling.” Peter denied.

“Bleeding or dying?” Tony asked.

“No.”

“What made this call urgent then?”

“I—Umm—“ Peter sniffled on the other end.

Tony’s heart sank. He should have just told the kid to come over but he had been planning to tease him about what was urgent and what wasn’t, “You need me to come get you?”

“No. I’m outside. I just didn’t want to walk in in case you were—You know? Busy or something.”

“You are always welcome here. You know that. Meet me in the lab.” Tony told the Spider-Kid. Tony carried his coffee mug with him to the lab. He went to take a sip when Peter walked in.

Tony set the mug down immediately, “You told me you weren’t injured.”

“I said I wasn’t injured from patrol.” Peter explained as Tony came over to examine his back eye.

“How did this happen then?”

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Peter shrugged.

“Peter. I swear to Thor. I’m sleep deprived. I’ve been traveling all day. I am not in the mood for guessing games. Tell me who did this.” Tony warned the teenager.

“I have Peter Luck. How else do you think this happened?” Peter raised a brow,   
“Can you just help me fix it?”

“Can you tone down the sass?” Tony rolled his eyes as he went to retrieve an ice pack from the freezer and wrapped it in a towel to press to Peter’s eye.

“Sorry. I’m just a little crabby.” Peter moved to sit down on the couch.

“Flash?” Tony asked.

Peter shrugged, “It was an accident.”

“If he hit you then it’s not an accident, Pete.” Tony sat down next to him.

“No. It was an accident. I was telling Ned about patrolling and I surprised him. He turned around and punched me.” Peter knew that Tony was trying to keep a straight face and he was grateful for that, but finally gave him permission, “You may laugh.”

Tony finally lost it laughing, “Pete. I’m sorry. Only you!”

“I told you—Peter Luck.”

~

Peter came home from school one day the next week and found his bedroom door ajar. He found that odd because his door was always closed. Peter didn’t sense any danger with his six sense but he still opened the door quietly ready to attack.

He sighed with relief when all he found was a sleeping billionaire on his twin sized bed. Peter set his bag down softly and went over to start his homework at his desk. 

He didn’t know why Tony had broken into his apartment but he didn’t mind it either. Tony had always opened his home to Peter and Peter would always do the same for him. Tony would always be welcome in his apartment.

Peter finished his homework and Tony hadn’t stirred. Peter frowned and went over to check on him. He watched his chest rise and fall for a minute before putting a hand on his forehead to check for a fever. He wasn’t oddly warm. Peter shrugged.

He heard May come into the apartment and call to him. He ran to warn her of the sleeping grown up before she yelled anymore.

“Shhh! Mr. Stark is asleep.” Peter told her coming into the kitchen interrupting her talk of take out for dinner.

“Here? Doesn’t he have a fancy apartment for that?” May teased quietly.

“I came home and found him here.” Peter helped put away the groceries May had brought in with her.

“Is he okay?” May asked.

“I don’t know. He’s breathing. I don’t think he has a fever.” Peter frowned.

“Want me to go check on him?” May asked the worried teenager.

“No. I’m sure he’s just tired.” Peter smiled at his aunt and passed her a menu, “Order enough for three.”

~

Peter went to wake Tony when food got there. How does one wake up a sleeping adult though? Peter crouched down next to his ear, “Mr. Stark.” He said barely above a whisper.

Nothing.

“Mr. Stark!” Peter said louder and he jumped up hitting his head on the top bunk over his head.

“Ouch, Pete!” Tony held a hand to his head.

“Sorry. Dinner is here. I thought you might be hungry. I don’t know how long you were sleeping here while I was at school.” Peter didn’t voice the question of why the man was sleeping there yet.

“Oh. Um. Can I just lay down for a bit longer? I’m not feeling that good.” Tony laid back down and pulled the blanket over his shoulders again.

“Fever?” Peter asked.

“No.

“Puking?” Peter was hoping not.

“No.”

“Aches and pains?” Peter asked.

No.  
“Injury?” Peter was running out of questions.

“No.”

“What is it then?” Peter sat down on the edge of the bed.  
Tony hesitated only a second, “Panic attack last night.”

Peter knew what he wasn’t saying. He hadn’t slept well and he didn’t want to be alone. He felt safer being around other people after a panic attack and Ms. Potts was out of town still.

“Oh. Well stay as long as you need. You’re always welcome here.” Peter reassured the man and ruffled his hair just like he did for Peter any time he was going through something rough.

~

Later that night Peter made his way to the top bunk even though he normally slept on the bottom bunk. He knew Tony had been up a couple of times but he seemed content to sleep there the remainder of the evening and Peter wasn’t kicking him out, neither was May.

Peter woke up to May yelling for them to come eat breakfast. Peter groaned and turned over. 

May appeared in the doorway, “Peter. You’ll be late for school. Tony, I know you have a meeting in an hour and a half because Happy texted me.” May was out of the room as quickly as she had come just expecting them to take her lead.

“Is she always like that in the morning?” Tony asked quietly.

“Like what?” Peter asked.

“Happy and loud—So loud.” Tony groaned.

“Pretty much always.” Peter confirmed, “Feeling better?”

“Yeah. Sorry I took over your bed and your room.” Tony said from the bottom bunk. Neither had moved out of bed yet.

“Don’t apologize. You’re always there for me when I have tough day. You don’t care if you’re tired or crabby or busy. You are just there and ready to help. It goes both ways.” Peter told him as he climbed down from the top bunk.

“You think I can stay here a bit longer?” Tony asked snuggling deeper under the warm blankets.

“I’ll tell May you’re waiting to shower after me, but then you really have to get up or she’s going to panic and call Pepper or Happy.”

“As long as she doesn’t call Rhodey.” Tony closed his eyes again.

~

Tony drove Peter to school since he was heading home anyway. Peter slid out of the car and Tony called, “Pete? Have a good day, kiddo!”

Peter turned and smiled because that was such a dad move and it felt oddly nice. He just waved and moved into the school. Perhaps his Peter Luck was turning around after all.

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING!
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS MEAN THE WORLD!
> 
> LOVE YOU 3000!


End file.
